


Stolen Kisses

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gladio x Ignis, Gladnis, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Prompto, Prince! Prompto, Prince!Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, prompto x noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis celebrates his eighteenth birthday and encounters the one person he didn't expect, but always hoped, to see.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



The party lights were pulsating, the Citadel lit up like a nightclub instead of a palace where the king took care of the country. It was a special celebration, and the throne room had been decorated for the event. A DJ was keeping the crowd dancing, there was champagne and food floating around, and the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard were having a hell of a time making sure there were no security breaches. After all, it wasn’t every day that Noctis, the prince and heir to the throne, turned eighteen.

Noctis was wandering around with Ignis and Gladio, all of them dressed the part for the evening. It was a masquerade, and all of the royalty dressed in fine suits and dresses wore elaborate masks donned with jewels and gold. Noctis had opted for his dark black suit and a plain black mask, not wanting to stand out anymore than the next person. Ignis was wearing a tuxedo with a lace mask, and Gladio wore something similar but with a mask that mimicked steel.

It was an enthralling night, one where they could wander around and enjoy the anonymity until someone looked hard enough, and wasn’t drunk enough, to realize it was the prince and his retinue. As wonderful as it was, Noctis felt like he needed a break from the pulsating music and the exhausting dancing. When Gladio and Ignis were locked in each other’s lips for a moment, Noctis took it as his chance to escape out of the throne room and into the room next door. 

The room itself was an area meant for guests and citizens waiting to see the king. It was comfortable, beautiful, and calming. It was lined with couches and cushions, and there were soft black velvet curtains lining the room to make the area more of a relaxation room for the party. Noctis was grateful to be there, but he quickly realized he wasn’t alone. 

Sitting in the corner of the room with his chin resting on his hand, was a young blond about Noctis’s age, staring wistfully at nothing in particular. His elbow was on the back of the couch he was sitting on, and he wore a pure white suit with a plain matching mask. Noctis could recognize the prince of Niflheim anywhere. Prompto had blond hair like sunshine, freckles like wheat, and blue-violet eyes more astounding than the rarest jewels in the world. Noctis never had much of a chance to talk to him, but he always stared at him longingly, unable to tear his gaze away any time he visited. How many times had he just looked at his picture on his social media profile just to admire it with a forlorn despair?

Nervously, Noctis walked over to Prompto, hoping that he could at least talk to him. Prompto startled when he got close to him, the same flip in the front of his hair there as always. He looked so beautiful to Noctis, that when he sat down to talk to him, his cheeks were already burning red.

“Enjoying the party?” Noctis asked with a nervous smile, looking at Prompto hopefully. “Or is it loud and overwhelming for you too?”

Prompto stared at him for a long moment, making Noctis wonder if perhaps they didn’t speak the same language. “It’s a fun party. I’m just not used to crowds. This is the first time I’ve been in a crowd this big.”

“Me too,” Noctis replied honestly. He reached out and put his hand on Prompto’s upper thigh, his heart beating rapidly. “You have beautiful eyes, you know.”

“Really?” Prompto asked in surprise. “I could say the same about you.”

Noctis felt like this was the time he could just reach out to him and kiss him, and he stared at his pouting lips, how beautiful and soft and pink they were. Leaning in, he stared at him until their lips were almost touching, but Prompto sat back with a glance away from him. Instead, Noctis and Prompto ended up lost in a conversation, learning about each other while never once asking their names or who they were. There was something thrilling about it, even if Noctis knew that he was talking to the prince of Niflheim.

“This has been a better night than I thought it would be, Noctis,” Prompto said as he smiled at him. Noctis’s eyes widened, and Prompto seemed to catch himself. “I mean… I…”

“I know who you are too, Prompto,” Noctis said, his hand never once leaving his thigh. He moved a bit closer to the prince, looking at him longingly. “I knew who you are all this time.”

“Me too,” Prompto replied, his voice nearly a whisper on his lips.

Noctis stared at his lips again, their bodies getting closer, until he knew that if he took just another breath, his lips would be on Prompto’s. It was Prompto who closed the gap, their soft lips pressed together, both of them sighing into the kiss as if they were both longing for it for longer than before this evening. Noctis reached his hand up and entwined his fingers in Prompto’s hair as their tongues met each other with warmth and passion. 

It was hard to say how long they were kissing, but Noctis was not eager to pull away when he heard the door open. “Prince Prompto?” a voice called, making them separate as his security detail stepped into the room, looking to the left instead of the right where they were sitting. “Are you here?”

Noctis looked at Prompto’s pained and lonely expression, and he acted impulsively. He grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him towards the far wall, tucking them behind the velvet curtains. The curtains reached the floor, completely obscuring them. It was difficult not to giggle, and Noctis found the only way not to was to kiss him again. They continued to kiss until the security agent left, giving up on finding them for the time being. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Prompto said with a sigh. “I don’t want to have to go back home to Niflheim and only remember this as a dream.”

“Then I’ll steal as many kisses as I can,” Noctis whispered before kissing him again. He grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him along with him. “And I’ll steal as many kisses as I can while everyone looks so no one can tear us apart.”

Prompto smiled as they ran into the throne room, Noctis pulling him onto the dance floor until they were in the middle, swaying and dancing to the beat. Others recognized who they were as their hips swayed, bodies pressed together, and Noctis stole a kiss each time someone looked at them. Prompto only eagerly kissed him back, the more and more they danced the more and more they were lost in each other’s arms. 

“Noctis!” Ignis called, his voice somehow traveling over the music, interrupting them mid kiss while he walked towards them, trying to reunite the prince with his retinue. Noctis didn’t want his time with Prompto to end. He didn’t want to share the time with anyone. 

Grabbing Prompto’s hand, he pulled him away from Ignis, both of them running away and shirking their roles as the two most powerful princes in Eos. Each time Noctis turned around to see how far away they were from Ignis, he would smile breathlessly and kiss Prompto. Eventually they reached the end of the throne room. He pulled Prompto into the corner of the room, easily obscured by others, and put his hands on his hips, pulling him into a deep and delicious kiss.

“I’m never letting you go,” Noctis said in Prompto’s ear before stealing another kiss. Eventually, Ignis and Gladio did find him, and neither of them looked very pleased by his escapade. But then their gazes softened when they saw Noctis holding Prompto close, his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. 

Ignis and Gladio seemed to concede on the matter without so much as scolding Noctis. He was sure he would hear it later, but for now he was allowed the chance to be with Prompto, if only for one night. They spent the night dancing, kissing, and holding onto each other until Prompto was pulled away by his security detail and Noctis was too tired to stand. When Prompto was pulled away, he reached out for him, worried that it would be the last time they ever saw each other again.

But there was a piece of paper in Noctis’s hand, and when he looked at it, he noticed it was a phone number. Prompto’s phone number. When did that happen, or was Prompto hoping for this moment all along? Suddenly, Noctis had a feeling that it was Prompto who had stolen all of the kisses this night, and he only felt a flush of color on his face and an excitement in the pit of his stomach. Quickly, he sent Prompto a text, hoping that he would see it sooner rather than later.

_Thanks for your number. I want to see you  
again soon. I’m definitely falling for you._

The response came swiftly, and Noctis felt a swelling in his heart. He smiled, the feeling of excitement growing, and he knew that he was already head over heels for Prompto.

_Me too. On all accounts. I wanted to_  
_kiss you the moment I first saw you…_  
_three years ago._

Noctis knew that he wouldn’t let this end if he could help it. Prompto had stolen his heart with each and every kiss. The only thing he looked forward to more than tonight was the possibility of tomorrow with Prompto.

**Author's Note:**

> Star54Kar gave me a prompt that was Promptis and "stolen kisses" and I immediately thought of the scene in Romeo + Juliet where they meet at the party and try and run away from everyone while kissing. I wanted to take that idea and apply Promptis to it and make some small changes ^_^
> 
> I hope you like it cause this idea wouldn't leave me and I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
